Vladimira
A baker who lives at the boundary of the Federal. She has some talent on using fire soul essence, which makes dough ferment better, and she's also good at adjusting fire temperature. She loves those adventure stories from old men, sometimes she laments that she didn't have such chances. When shopping in Incense Wind, she meets Alven. After knowing Alven's story, she become the baker of the party in exchange for adventuring together. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Super Bread * Title Attribute: Increase HP of fire characters in the party by 20% Story of Resonance A baker who yearns for adventure Vladimira lived in a Federally-administered remote land where the people enjoyed normal lives. Vladimira wanted the life of a world-traveling adventurer and often felt frustrated with being just a common baker. Until one day, she fortuitously joined Alven’s party as a baker. Wholemeal Adventurer As her father was a baker, Vladimira inherited her father’ skills and bakery. She made bread while fantasizing about becoming an adventurer and traveling the world. One day, an adventurer came into her bakery. Vladimira was born in a remote Federal border town. Her parents ran a bakery, and as their child, Vladimira learned how to make bread from a young age. She is already able to inherit the bakery as the head baker. In her free time, Vladimira often fantasizes about becoming a world-traveling adventurer. As she lives on the border, many stories have already changed many times by the time they reach her. Vladimira has listened to these enchanting stories since she was young, naturally making her yearn for an opportunity to become an adventurer. But she doesn’t believe that she can become a cool adventurer, she’s just a common baker after all. She is able to use some Fire Soul Essence, but she only uses it to knead dough and bake bread. But one day, a really poor Mercenary Adventurer called Alven comes to Vladimira’s bakery. Vladimira’s bread is extremely delicious, and the two of them gradually get to know each other. Alven sometimes tells her some interesting stories from his adventures, and also tells Vladimira about the danger he once encountered. "I really envy those adventurers! But a common baker like me will never be an adventurer...." Vladimira accidentally mentions her dream. But surprisingly, Alven doesn’t think that her dream is impossible. "There isn’t any rule about adventurers having to be mercenaries, with such amazing baking skills, you could also join a party as a baker. " Alven’s words don’t just give Vladimira confidence in her baking abilities but also inspire her. "So, does your party need a baker? " If it's the Master Baker Vladimira, you’re welcome to join us! " That was how Vladimira entered Alven’s party as a Baker. Delicious and good for defending oneself Meeting Alven to Vladimira was like opening a door to the wider world. One day out on the road, the party went to the nearby cave to complete a quest. Vladimira stayed back at camp and baked bread, the delicious aroma not only attracted animals but also some unexpected guests. The right amount of Fire Soul Essence will make bread extra delicious, but since she started adventuring, Vladimira often accidentally uses too much Soul Essence making the baked bread too hard. Although the bread is easier to preserve, and is still delicious once it's been softened by milk, her partners always say that her bread could be used as a weapon. This often makes Vladimira angrily retort back to them. One day, after Vladimira has just finished cooking a batch of bread, she heard some hurried footsteps coming from outside the camp. "If you value your life, hand over your money now! " The sudden appearance of bandits scared Vladimira. Alven and the party have just left for the labyrinth, there were not any weapons nearby. ----Wait, if I need a weapon... Vladimira glanced at the freshly baked baguettes with a cheeky smile. After the sun has fallen behind the mountains, Alven and the party returned to camp. From afar, they were able to make out a group of beaten-up bandits who have been tied to a tree, the floor littered with broken swords and completely undamaged baguettes. Alven asked what happened, Vladimira was reluctant to say but another partner told everyone about how she used her bread to fight the bandits. "Not bad Vladimira, it turns out your baguettes really can be used as weapons! " Alven gave Vladimira an honest compliment, but this made Vladimira even more unhappy. For a boastful baker such as Vladimira, accidentally making such hard bread is humiliating. "Next time we explore a labryinth, would you like to come, Vladimira? You can bring one of your weapons. " Although she may have joined the party as a baker, she was invited to explore the labyrinth as a baguette warrior. Vladimira didn't know whether she should be happy or not, but ever since that day more and more people are coming to buy her "edible self-defence bread". Category:Characters